With an improved standard of living, vehicles have increasingly become a necessary tool of transportation for daily travel. Meanwhile, a sharp rise in the number of vehicles is placing a heavy traffic pressure on roads. In order to reduce the impact of traffic jams on people's life, at least one traffic administrative department has adopted a vehicle usage restriction measure based on license plate number to ease traffic pressure.
Due to the above restriction measure by license plate number, a vehicle user will typically query restriction traffic administrative regulations according to his/her license plate number in advance, determine whether his/her vehicle is restricted on the travelling day, and decide whether to drive or not. However, in related arts, queries of vehicle restriction need manual operation. That is to say, once a user forgets to query restriction traffic administrative regulations on a vehicle restriction day and drives out, he/she will face a troublesome traffic violation penalty. After several such violations, a more severe result may arise such as suspension of the user's driving license, which may seriously affect the user's work and life.